Strange
by Sharreezy
Summary: And it was strange for everybody who have met Gary Oak or Ash Ketchum when they were kids to see what they've done with their lives now. (Warning: Mpreg)


It was strange for everybody to see what Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum have done with their lives, when they met the kids at the tender age of 10 they seemed so determinated in becoming pokemon masters that who would've known that one day they'll see them like this.

Gary was the one who has been in a more solid path in life for now, right after he decided he didn't want to keep being a pokemon trainer at 12 and wanted to become a researcher he has put all his efforts and attention in being the best at what he did. And it totally worked, he was right now at the top five of researchers in the entire planet which was impressive for everyone, even more for someone like Gary who was still super young, only 28 years old.

Ash on the other side had more of a changing path, right after he achieved becoming a pokemon master at 18 years old he decided to take a break for himself and his pokemon, to actually enjoy the simple pleasures of life, yeah he has done alot of things that most of the people would consider to be "incredible"; like saving the world a couple of times or winning things that were almost impossible to win, defeating different teams and meeting rare and legendary pokemon, but at the end of the day, for Ash, his biggest achievements had nothing to do with that.

Not when he finally understood the meaning of life. Yes, becoming a pokemon master was great and he couldn't feel better about it but he couldn't compare that to the feeling of falling in love for the first time, settling down with the one you love and spending time with them.

Ash has been through all of that, who would have known? for most of the girls he went on journeys with he seemed totally clueless when it came to the love department, but right now at the age of 25 he was married to the man of his dreams.

But probably the strangest thing for everybody else about these two was the fact that they had a family right now; two beautiful babies, Blue and Ruby.

It was strange for Misty, who met Ash when he was an impulsive and immature and only 10 years old with a Pikachu that didn't really like him so much, to see how calm and mature Ash has become to the point that he could take care of a 2 year old and a 6 month old by himself almost for the entire day without asking for anybody's help ever.

It was strange for Brock, who took care of the black haired pokemon master as a father would take care of his son, to see him cooking, cleaning and doing all the house work perfectly, Ash still owned all his pokemon but they were usually resting at the back yard of their house because thanks to Gary they could afford a huge mansion, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Ash rocking a small little baby who looked alot like Gary.

And it was also strange for Tracey, who didn't spend as much time with Ash as he did with Gary during his first years of researching to see the green eyed focusing on being the best father and husband he could, working alot because even when he was already a very rich man he wanted to be a good example for his children and be able to support them forever.

-"It's okay, Blue...Your brother didn't have a good night of sleep and this is why he's behaving like this, there is actually nothing wrong with him"- A soft, soothing voice that belonged to Ash was heard in one of the rooms of Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. The black haired was holding an auburn haired baby with pale skin and sparkling green eyes, Blue looked just like Gary against his chest, talking to him with such a sweet tone.

-"Uh, little Blue you also have your dad's personality, c'mon! stop frowning"- Tracey said with a smile on his face as he walked closer to Ash and put one hand on the baby's cheeks, pinching it very softly and making Blue's frown go deeper.

\- "Stop touching my kid" - Gary walked into the room with that usual frown of his, he was dressed entirely in black since work was done and he didn't have to wear the white coat, he walked over to where the mother of his children and Tracey were and stole a loving kiss from Ash's rosy lips before slapping Tracey's hand away.

-"Daddy"- Blue let out an excited little mumble, making Ash and Gary smile down at the creature.

-"You've been spoiled by mum the entire day, huh"- Gary said with his emerald eyes on Blue's as he wrapped his arms around Ash's hips, hugging him from behind. -"Lucky child"- He whispered in Ash's ear, making him shiver.

-"Well, you've finished working so we can go home and I'll spoil you there" - Ash answered as he turned his face a little bit to give Gary a kiss on the lips, it was soft and affectionate not sexual, at least not yet.

Right at that moment, Professor Oak entered the same room to give Tracey important papers, he looked at his grandson and Ash kissing and how the baby was so relaxed in the black haired's thin arms.

It was also strange for Professor Oak, even when he was a very wise man and knew that his grandson and Ash will end up together at some point in their lives, he never thought the day will come when he saw them like this, married, settled down and having a family together.

But it made him smile.

Even when he wasn't really an affectionate grandfather it made him happy to see how content his grandson seemed, even back when Ash and Gary were " just hanging out, nothing serious" he could notice the change on his boy, he was now more interested in what life had to offer him and everyday Gary would comment on how he wanted to do this with Ash and buy this with him and maybe surprise him with this and that.

Gary was so happy.

\- "Well...It's really late and we should go before it gets cold, you know?" - Gary said grabbing the Pikachu blanket and wrapping his son like a burrito on it, now Gary was carrying the baby, with his free hand he grabbed Ash's delicate one and laced their fingers.

-" Thank you for having us here, Professor Oak, Tracey...Take care"- Ash said, he knew he didn't really have to thank Professor Oak but he wanted to, he respected that man so much.

-"Yeah...Bye Gramps, Tracey, get lost" - Gary said while walking downstairs, holding Ash's hand gently.

-"Love you too, Gary"- Tracey chuckled.

The married couple went to the kitchen of the lab to find Delia holding Ruby who was wearing an Umbreon onesie with long ears and tail, the little baby had vibrant Amber eyes and dark brown hair, he looked more like his mother but with his father's skin colour.

-"Mom, Gary and I have to leave so if you please could give me my son back"- Ash asked with a little giggle behind his voice, he knew how much his mother loved to take care of her grandsons so this is why everytime they came to Pallet, he'd let her stay with one of the babies for the whole day.

-" Oh, you guys leave so soon" - She said with a sad expression as he looked at her cute grandson and gave him to Ash, who hugged him lovingly and whispered how much he missed him today.

-"We'll be back next weekend, I promise" - Ash told her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek before walking out with Gary who smiled and said bye to her.

Once in the car, Blue was put on his chair for safety and Ruby was hungry so Ash was holding him to his chest as Gary drove.

Gary smiled at the sight, if you told him 10 years ago that he was going to be a father for the first time at 26 years old and that Ash would be giving birth to his babies he would've laughed loudly, not because he didn't like Ash, he has always loved the black haired to pieces but because he didn't picture himself with a family, working and actually being sucessful.

There was no better feeling than seeing the person who made your life turn around from miserable to heaven in less than a week feed your children, kiss them and take care of them as much as Ash did. He remembered everything, the long walks where holding hands would be their most intimate contact, then a kiss and then they were dating and fuck, Gary was so in love... Or when he took Ash's virginity in his room, oh Ash was so shy that night under Gary, or when he was freaking out with Tracey and Professor Oak not knowing what ring to pick so he could propose to Ash.

He squeezed Ash's hand lovingly as he kept driving, making the amber eyed look up and smile softly at him, making Gary sigh because he was still falling in love everyday more with the mother of his children.

There was no music in the car, only the sound of the rain hitting the surface of it which was pretty soothing for both children. Ash was looking through the window.

-"What are you thinking about?"- Gary decided to ask in a soft voice in order to not scare any of the babies.

-"Us...How our relationship is always changing for good"- Ash answered while connecting his gaze to Gary, his hand still holding Ruby's back to keep him safely against his chest.

-"How?"- Gary decided to ask as he drove.

-" You know, first we were strangers then we were best friends, somehow we started being rivals after that and there was a moment I thought our relationship ended, but it didn't, we became closer with time and now...Look at us, Gary we have a family"- Ash said with his eyes twinkling from happiness which made Gary's eyes twinkle too, he has been through so much shit, Ash was the strong thunder bolt that changed his life when he was too depressed to even stop working.

\- "It's strange, isn't it?"-

-"No, it really isn't if you think about it"- Ash answered, kissing the dark brown hair of his baby. - "We're meant to be"-

Once they arrived to their mansion, both were greeted by a happy Pikachu that was on the back of Umbreon and Gary couldn't help but notice everything they've achieved together and how content he felt about it, Ash was his, no Paul, no Alain would get in between, those fuckers got their warning when he had to give it to them.

They were together, they had a family and yes, both achieved their dreams but it wasn't strange for them, it was natural to be together and it felt really good.

And as Ash said, they were meant to be.


End file.
